


The Lost Girl, The Rabbit, and The Trickster

by chisayo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisayo/pseuds/chisayo
Summary: Be Wary of the Trickster... or should that be the Rabbit?





	The Lost Girl, The Rabbit, and The Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> A very rough draft/concept version of my Original Fairy Tale.  
> I will be cleaning this up much later in the future and refining it into more of a short fairy tale/story format.
> 
> This was written to go along with [my illustration](https://www.deviantart.com/chisayo/art/The-Lost-Girl-The-Rabbit-and-The-Trickster-760892402) that I did.

In this particular forest, children and travelers often find themselves wandering aimlessly as they completely lose their way.

There is a Fairy here, who possesses shape-shifting abilities, that eventually comes up with a remedy to this problem in hopes to help these lost children and travelers "find" their way out of the forest labyrinth.

With its magic, the Fairy created a pathway out of mushrooms and made it so that they "glow," since the forest is especially hard to navigate when it gets dark.

The Fairy, being naïve and overly trusting, never considered the idea of its magical pathway being "tampered with" because they never had an encounter with a bad person before, and so they didn't have any measures in place that would deter "threats or tricksters" from modifying their pathway maliciously.

But alas, there was indeed such a person who had thought to do exactly this.

When the Fairy eventually learns of what this "Trickster" has done, they make it so that the Forest is no longer "peaceful and safe" for _just_ the Trickster.

What this means for him is that he cannot touch the trees, because they may come alive and try to "entrap/ensnare" him. Also, the trees block the pathways that lead out to prevent him from "leaving." And there's nothing edible to be found in the forest. For only him, at least. It remains safe, and welcoming to the other visitors to the forest.

The mushrooms are poisonous, the water now appears to him as, some murky and foul-smelling substance. And something dangerous now lurks beneath the waters within that was never there before, and this creature only attacks those who did "wrong" to the Forest or the Fairy.

The Trickster is unaware of the fact that these changes to the forest only apply to him, and that he's the only one who is witnessing it, and he is completely terrified out of his wits, being trapped in this forest.

The Trickster will eventually have two choices. Even though, they're not known to him just yet.

In my fairy tale, the consequences of the Trickster tampering with the Fairy's pathway can go two ways.

The Fairy leaves the Trickster to (hopefully) reflect, then returns to check on him after one night has passed to see how he fared, and then makes a deal with him,

“I will personally escort you out of this forest, but you must agree to never come back here, and to never mislead people of any kind as you have done."

If he agrees to the Fairy’s terms, he is allowed to leave, and the way the forest was appearing to him returns to how it was before, and becomes safe again for him once more.

If he chooses to not agree to the Fairy's deal... eventually, everything becomes completely hopeless for him, since he cannot feed himself, and will succumb to death.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my themes (that applies to the Fairy, disguised as a Rabbit) is naivety.
> 
> **And the Moral Message of my Story is:**  
>  _"People are never quite what you may think they are deep down, and some hold ulterior motives (or hidden agenda) beneath the details that you see on the surface. These things are hidden from you, and could potentially cause "harm" to you (or others around you), even before you realize it. People can be (and often are) unpredictable."_
> 
> And
> 
>  _"One should really think about the consequences of their actions before doing something, as it can heavily affect those around them, and even though something may "seemingly appear" to not be affecting yourself in the beginning... it may have consequences for yourself later down the line."_  
>   
>  This is the case for the Trickster in my fairy tale. Even a little bit of "mischievousness" can have their consequences.


End file.
